Wicked in Me, Is Wicked in You
by Mordreds Girl
Summary: When no one came scurrying out to see what the racket had been, she dropped to the ground and rushed into the preserve, the full moon lighting her way well enough that she didn't really need her flashlight. AU.


Guess who's decided to post all the rest of her Pydia stuff here?

This will eventually be part of a longer story, involving time travel and amnesia.

Title comes from "Tall Tales for Spring" by Vanessa Carlton.

XXX

Sneaking out of her room had been relatively easy, especially since Peter had suggested that pants would be a good idea for this date. Lydia quickly scurried down the tree, pausing right before she jumped off to make sure she hadn't woken Mrs. Breen. When no one camping scurrying out to see what the racket had been, she dropped to the ground and rushed into the preserve, the full moon lighting her way well enough that she didn't really need her flashlight.

She bit back a pleased giggle as she headed towards the general direction of the Hale house, she might not remember a lot of her life before the car crash, but she had a fairly good idea that she hadn't spent her school nights sneaking out to meet boys. When she reached the first bit of string she stopped. "Peter?" No answer.

Lydia turned left and let her eyes dart around for the next piece of string. This one was easier to spot thanks to the flower dangling from it. "Peter?" Again, no reply, and she gave a small frown; the flower meant he was here, or at least nearby, but for some reason he wasn't answering her. "Peter this isn't funny."

A twig behind her snapped and she whirled around to see Peter and his lazy smile. "Sorry, I've got a horribly debilitating playful bug. I blame Halloween." She rolled her eyes as she strode up to him. She pulled him down for a nice leisurely kiss, and when they broke apart he started nuzzling her cheek. With a soft laugh she gave him a playful shove.

He was grinning as they laced their arms together and started walking. "I guess I should warn you that this bug's main vector is affection. I fear I may have already infected you."

That got a full laugh out of her, "I don't feel any different."

Peter gently guided her deeper into the woods. "Well you won't when you first get infected. It takes a while for the playfulness to kick in."

She just shook her head and gave a soft snort.

As they went deeper Lydia let herself huddle closer to Peter, glad that he was throwing warmth off like a space heater, otherwise she'd probably be freezing her ass off. When they reached 'their' clearing Peter brushed off the leaves that had fallen on the boulders while she got the blanket out from it's nook. She handed the blanket to him then he leaned down and pulled her up.

Lydia gave a small squeak of surprise when Peter pulled her practically on top of him, though she really wasn't going to protest more than that. She shifted to make herself more comfortable and then stared up at the clouds, not really caring that she couldn't see the stars.

"So do you have any plans for Halloween?"

She glanced up from his shoulder and gave a half shrug. "Not really. Why?"

He nuzzled the crown of her head. "Jared throws this huge costume party every year and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as my date."

"Hmmmm, I don't know. You _did _stand me up on our last date."

Peter wrapped an arm around her. "Ah, but that's why we're out here right now. So unless something new happens between now and then there's no need to make things all nice and equal."

"Point. Though I don't have a costume."

"You've got three and a half weeks, I'm sure it won't be that hard to rustle up a costume."

"Did you just seriously use the word 'rustle'?"

He gave a little contrite nod.

She gave an affectionate huff. "You are such a hayseed. And I'll have you know that the best costumes take months of planning."

"And you're such an East coast city-girl." He pulled her up a little so he could kiss her temple.

"Well that's what everyone tells me."

Peter stilled beneath her. "Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

Lydia sighed. "It's alright."

He looked like he was about to reply when he suddenly sat them up. "What?"

"I think I heard my brother." Scooping her up he jumped down from the boulder and set her down, only to turn around and motion for her to jump on his back. "Come on."

She managed to get on, easily raising her legs high enough for him to loop his arms under them. "You possibly heard a twig snap and you think it might have been your brother?"

Peter snorted in amusement, "I've got really good ears, now hold tight." He took off running and she squeaked in surprise, clinging tighter to him as he started to go faster.

Behind them _something_ howled. Resisting the urge to turn around and see what it was Lydia buried her face in between Peter's shoulders, managing a huff of laughter the expletives that started streaming from his mouth.

"Found you! Found you! You're in trouble, you're in trouble." Peter skidded to a halt and Lydia raised her face to see Laura hanging from a tree branch and grinning at them. She frowned when Peter snarled at her, though he stopped when Lydia slid down to stand next to him.

A few moments later Alexander and Talia Hale walked out of the trees, both of them clearly unhappy. "Peter."

He stiffened beside her and she entwined their hands in a show of solidarity. "Alex."

It felt like they'd already had a whole conversation and Lydia felt the odd woman out.

"Laura can you tell everyone else we've found him." Laura dropped from the tree and scurried off. "You're not supposed to be out tonight."

For a moment Peter's denim eyes looked electric. "I'm. Fine."

Alexander crossed his arms. "Just because you tell yourself that doesn't make it true. You and I are going home and having a nice long chat about orders. Talia'll make sure Lydia gets home safe."

Peter stepped around to face her and started to lean down to kiss her. Only to be stopped by Alex. "Peter." Lydia saw anger in his eyes as he turned around and stomped off.

She gave a start of surprise when Talia gently gripped her arm and started guiding her away. It took her a few moments to work up the courage to speak. "Are you going to tell Mrs. Breen?"

Talia gave a short bark of laughter. "I don't see any need to, do you?"

Lydia shook her head.

"We don't blame you Lydia," Talia gave her a quick grin. "Peter can be very charming when he wants to be. But he also has a habit of. . .doing things he shouldn't."

Lydia felt vaguely insulted. "We were just hanging out, that's not exactly fraught with danger."

Talia's grin turned soft. "Maybe one day you'll learn just how wrong you are. But that's for Alex to decide. I hope you do though, I think you're good for Peter."

Lydia blushed. "Thanks. But what do you mean by Alexander deciding?"

Talia had the gall to look mysterious. "There are more things in heaven and earth Horatio than dreamt up in your philosophy." Lydia opened her mouth to retort that that wasn't very helpful, but Talia stonewalled her. "And here we are, safe and sound."

It took a little while longer to get back up the tree than it had to get down and Lydia was half tempted to ask for help, but eventually she managed. After she clambered into her room she turned back to see that Talia'd already disappeared back into the trees. Lydia closed her window and curtains before getting ready for bed.

She and Peter were definitely going to have a talk tomorrow during school.


End file.
